


he had been complaining of bad dreams

by flyboyy



Category: Kane and Feels (Podcast)
Genre: Brutus knows how to fight!, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I guess it's more of a night terror, I like writing fluff actually, I put too much effort into the nightmare ple ase why am I like this IM-, I usually write angst? This is a nice change of pace, I was Trying To Write A Fluff Fic And It Still Came Out Angsty, I wrote this in one night, Kane may be a bastard but he still probably cares about Brutus, Nightmares, No beta we die like archival assistants, Ugh, are not fun at all!, at least a little right?, goDS I just wanmt a little nightmare goblin man to comfort me when I have nightmares, look guys i have lots of nightmares and so does brutus and I need comfort so this is what we get, nightmare time haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyboyy/pseuds/flyboyy
Summary: Brutus has bad dreams. Kane is trying his best to be supportiveI am weirdly obsessed with the idea of Brutus having nightmares (especially since I've been having bad ones recently) so this is a bit of a vent/self-projection even though brutus is a big buff copper and I'm a tiny goblin.
Relationships: Brutus Feels & Lucifer Kane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	he had been complaining of bad dreams

_Darkness_ , _pressing in on him from all sides, suffocating and thick. Blue smoke whirled around his feet and all throughout the winding corridors of the heavy concrete building._

_His bare footsteps echoed on the frigid stone floor, piercing the silence, almost too loud in the empty air._

_He shuddered. He had to find him. Find who? Who was he looking for? Who was he?_ _His torch beam flickered, and he felt a stab of fear in his chest. He didn't want to be stuck in the dark, not alone again, not by himself._

_He tried his voice again, hesitantly, **"Hello?"**_

_No one responded, save for his own words bouncing back at him, somehow distorted and forgien sounding. The beam flickered again, this time more harshly._

_He quickened his pace. He was close, he could feel it, though he didn't know what it was._

_The blue smoke became thicker, more opaque as he travelled down the corridor towards his destination._

_Suddenly, appearing in front of him, was a fork in the path. From the two tunnels ahead of him glowed two lights._

_From the path on the left came a blue light, soft and calm. From the path on the right came a red light, harsh and violent._

_He stopped, staring down the two corridors. He knew that the blue light meant safety, and balance, and strength. Maybe a way out._

_The red light, however, was where the man he was looking for was. He was down at the end of that hallway, in the sharp red light, waiting. Going down the right path meant danger, and pain, but it also meant finding him._

_He NEEDED to find him, more than he needed strength or safety._

_He paused at the yawning mouth of the right hand corridor, staring down it, red light reflecting off of his glasses, eyes hidden._

_He didn't know how long he stood there, frozen with fear and anticipation._

_A small hand slipped into his, cold as stone._

_He looked down with a start, seeing a young girl, small and blonde, staring up at him with big brown eyes. He furrowed his brow, trying to focus on her face, but the more he tried the more it blurred and shifted._

_This girl was important, he knew, but why? Why was she here? Who was she? Who was he?_

_His head hurt and throbbed as she tugged on his worn band tee, leading him down towards the red light._

_He took slow cautious steps towards his fate, not bothering to look back to the entrance, knowing it would be gone anyway._

_His torch flickered out feebly as they neared the end of the corridor, bathing the two in a red light, eerie and demonic._

_They- no, he, the girl was gone... again- arrived in a small chamber, roughly hewn from the black stone._

_Stood in the middle of the small room was a man, slight and delicate looking, almost swimming in a dark blood red trenchcoat. The red light glinted off of his hoop earrings and many necklaces, adorned with charms and wards._

_The red light was coming from a red gemstone, glowing and floating ominously in front of the small man._

_**"Lucifer."** the name came spilling out of his mouth, familiar and uncomfortable at the same time._

_The smaller man, Lucifer Kane, looked up, very slightly._

_He breathed a sigh of relief and stepped towards him, towards Kane._

_As he drew closer, however, he felt something snag on his leg, preventing him from going forward. He looked down and saw a dark, oily substance wrapped around his bare ankle, as if the darkness itself had reached out and taken hold of him. He did panic, this time, tugging his foot away frantically, trying to free himself._

_This only resulted in more of the dark behind him to shoot out and take hold of him, around his legs and around his wrist._

_He yelped, and tugged again, more frantic and panicked, he had to get to Lucifer, he had to- the darkness came out and latched around his left shoulder, his weak point from getting shot there during his years on the force. He cried out in pain, an awful noise, shaking and raw, as it tugged him back again, the darkness wrapping around his chest and yanking him back like a puppet jerked violently about on a string._

_He was yelling now, desperate and scared, fighting against it, trying to get to the Shaman- he was sinking deep into the darkness now._

_Lucifer Kane, still standing in the middle, looked at him. His expression suddenly changed from blank to pure terror as he made eye contact with him._

_**"Brutus! Calm down! Stop- Brut** us! Knock it- ACK! _Feels! Stop fighting it, you're okay, it's just me- FEELS!"

Brutus woke with a choking gasp, struggling against Kane's attempts to calm him down and keep him still. He lashed out with a fist, still trying to free himself from the now non-existent black oil. Kane barely dodged it, inhaling sharply and looking concerned.

"Brutus! Brutus, you're alright, please just- stop- hey, you're alright-!" Kane stammered frantically, gripping Feels's shoulders. 

"Hnk-! H- Kane- Kane you're- oh gods, oh, shit, that was- oh, beans, bud-" Brutus gasped, shaking.

Brutus slumped forward, leaning his head on Kane's chest. It was quite an awkward position, with a 6'8"-ish man trying to curl up in the arms in a man who was about 5'7", and much smaller.

Brutus hugged Kane close to him, face still hidden in Kane's sweater, (which actually, technically speaking, was Brutus's.) his hands gathering fistfuls of the fabric, not daring to let go.

Kane frowned softly, concerned. "F-... Feels? Are you... Are you alright?" he asked, voice quiet as he laid one hand on Brutus's back. 

Brutus flinched slightly at the sudden, unexpected contact, but then he relaxed, sighing shakily, voice thick, muffled, and heavy with tears and fear. "Not- No, not really, Luce." he settled against Kane, trying to take comfort in his friends warmth. He was still so cold, still chilled from the dream.

The two sat there for a moment, silent, nither of them daring to talk, Kane waiting patiently for Brutus's shaking and silent sobs to subside, one hand rubbing circles on his back, the other now clasped in Feels's large, rough hand.

When Feels had finally fallen quiet, still shaking, Kane spoke up. "Do you... need me to stay here?" He asked, mouth dry.

Feels was quiet for a long pause, relaxing slightly. "... May- Maybe, yeah." he said finally, his voice barely more than a hoarse whisper.

Kane sighed softly, and rested his chin on top of Feels's curly brown hair. "Alright. Move over, then."

He nudged the distraught man with his knee, trying to scoot him to one side.

Brutus seemed mildly surprised, but didn't resist. He slid to the far side of the bed, against the wall, and lay on his side, making himself as small as he could (which wasn't saying much, but Kane isn't very big, either).

Kane lay down, side by side with his partner, turning to face Brutus. "You good, my man?" he asked, softly.

Brutus nodded, looking tired, and somehow, small. He scooted a bit closer to Kane, and then wrapped his arms around him again. Kane flinched slightly at this, but then returned the embrace.

Brutus tucked his head under Kane's chin, and sighed in relief, closing his eyes.

The two detectives stayed like that for a very long while, both eventually nodding off into a quiet, dreamless sleep.


End file.
